homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
102815-Handy Helpers
CCC RIGHT NOW opened memo on board HFE HOWCOULDYOU. CURRENT hermeticMonophobe CHM RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CHM: ∴ It pains me to say this, but we're here to inform you of the Oracle's passing. CCC: ... CCC: ...Yeah, I uhh, knew CCC: Are you her handmaids? CHM: ∴ Yes. You knew? CHM: ∴ Why didn't you do something? CCC: I wanted to CURRENT hecateanMatriarch CHM RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CHM: ∵ Libby seems capable, but she needs protecting or she'll do something reckless! The poor thing... CCC: I know CCC: I'm sorry for not being there CCC: If I could get a grip on these time powers and go back, I would CHM: ∴ This was not reckless. She had to protect that player. It's the fault of that Jade colored one. We told them not to let him in... CCC: Jack CHM: ∵ Yes. That one. CHM: ∵ He's always been an asshole. CCC: Noted CCC: Is there something we can do? CCC: To keep people safe from him? CHM: ∴ I don't know at this point. My sister and I have spent the longest time training under the Oracle. CHM: ∴ With her passing, we will be your guides from this point on. CCC: so your training wasp to lead us? CCC: Are you twinks too? CHM: ∴ We are not. CCC: Can I ask what, then? CCC: Maybe who CHM: ∵ We're sisters. CHM: ∵ I am HM and she is HM. CCC: I mean, species CCC: Class and aspect CCC: Names? CHM: ∴ It's a tricky question! We've been around too long. CHM: ∴ Think of us like the residents of the moons. CCC: You're carapacians? CHM: ∵ We think so. CHM: ∴ We look like that, certainly. CHM: ∵ I'm the cute one. CHM: ∴ Then that makes me the smart one. CHM: ∵ Although we look identical. CCC: I'm Nyarla CHM: ∴ Oh! You were the courted. CHM: ∵ It seems like the Oracle mentioned you, yes. CCC: ...yeah, I wasp CHM: ∴ Something about attractive cranial protrusions, or maybe I made that up. CCC: My horns? CCC: I mean, they're big, I guess CHM: ∴ Sister, he's shy about it. CCC: Not really shy CCC: Just didn't expect that she liked me for my horns CHM: ∵ I thought she said SHE was horny. CCC: ....oh CCC: Buzz CHM: ∴ Anyway. I don't. want to... continue speaking out what we've lost. CHM: ∴ about* CCC: Yeah..I agree CCC: So CCC: you're our new guides? CHM: ∴ We must move forward. So. If you have questions, you must come to us. CHM: ∴ Yes CCC: What is my role in all this? CCC: I'm a Mage of Time CHM: ∵ Yeah. We will try to do our best as per Libby's wishes. And hopefully you won't get us killed too. CCC: ... CHM: ∵ I'm sorry, that was mean. CHM: ∵ We're not in good moods right now. CHM: ∴ Its true. We're trying though. CCC: I don't think any of us is CCC: I'm trying to catch her killer CHM: ∵ What, Jack? Don't do that! CCC: Not now CCC: Later CCC: when I'm ready CCC: And becomb a god or whatever else it takes CHM: ∴ You can use the aspect of Time. I feel as though that's self-explanatory. And ON THE NOTE OF JACK, you need to be very careful! CHM: ∵ Jack is territorial about things he sees as "his." CHM: ∴ If he hadn't come into the game, we would be okay! But he's here, and now you're in danger too. CHM: ∴ Time is "his", he thinks. CCC: So he's still a Thief of Time, then? CHM: ∴ So you must be clever. CHM: ∴ Did it change? CHM: ∵ There was an announcement I think. CCC: Yes CCC: He's a Lord of Doom CHM: ∵ "Lord of Doom, Thief of Time" is what it said. CHM: ∴ Oh the syntax on those things is ridiculous. CCC: Yeah, something like that CCC: He definitely used time powers CCC: I saw it CHM: ∴ I'd be wary either way. We can look more into it from here. CCC: Please do CHM: ∵ We've got Libby's archives. We don't know them as well as she does, but we've had a long time to learn the layout. CHM: ∵ It might take some time. CHM: ∴ There are things we haven't translated... And now never may... CHM: ∴ I'm wallowing again. Sorry. CHM: ∴ Did you have any other questions? CCC: I'm sure there's something you can do CCC: You hadn't told me what a Mage is or does CCC: Only that I'm in danger for the time part CHM: ∵ I'll see if we can pull up videos of Mages in action. CHM: ∵ But it will take a while. We'll get back to you. CHM: ∵ Meantime, be subtle and don't draw attention to yourself if you try to use Time. CHM: ∴ At least until we can ascertain how much of a threat Jack is, do not attract his attention. CCC: A huge one I'm guessing CHM: ∴ I seem to remember once thinking he could smell Time magic. CCC: Well fuck CCC: So even using them is a danger? CCC: How am I supposed to train to stop him? CHM: ∵ I seem to remember....something bad happening when time magic was used by another player. I don't remember what it was, just that it wasn't fun. CHM: ∴ I don't know. When you get old, sometimes dreams are memories and memories are dreams. We'll look for more info to make sure! CCC: Alright CCC: Can you tell me how he's cheating? CCC: I wasp told that's how he's doing all this CCC: Breaking the rules of the game CHM: ∵ Is he? CHM: ∵ I don't know if the rules of the game CAN be broken. CCC: Well he's a Thief of Time CHM: ∴ Oh! CCC: Who came in as an Heir of Doom CHM: ∴ Sister I think its the hacking. CCC: And then moved on to Lord CHM: ∵ Oh, right, the hacking. CCC: Hacking? CHM: ∵ He probably changed the rules of the game. CCC: How do we stop it? CHM: ∵ I don't know. CCC: Can it be replicated? CHM: ∴ I think it was done once. CCC: so we can face him on even grounds CHM: ∵ Well HE must have done it somehow. CHM: ∵ So logically speaking it would have to be possible. CHM: ∴ Its time like this I know we needed the Oracle. Its too soon... CCC: What are the planets for? CHM: ∵ It's weird how she was sometimes like a mother figure and sometimes like a daughter. CHM: ∴ Your Lands are to help you learn your skill. So even if we cannot decipher the scripts here, its built in to the game to help you master them. CHM: ∴ You must rise to the challenges and overcome them. CHM: ∴ Make the right choices. CCC: What happens if we succeed? CCC: Or fail? CHM: ∵ Clearing all the planets must be done before you can claim the ultimate reward, too. CHM: ∴ Success means that you can move on. You become a master of your skill and power. CHM: ∴ Failure can be many things. CHM: ∵ But also....I want to say there's some other reason they're important? Something to do with who you really are? CHM: ∵ I don't know, I think that part takes care of itself. CHM: ∴ Sometimes, just trying forever, some players have given up thinking that's failure. But its not, in my opinion. CHM: ∵ So maybe you don't need advice on that. CHM: ∴ Oh! There's a type of book. CCC: A book? CHM: ∵ There are lots of types of book, in fact. CCC: ...yeah CHM: ∵ Hardcovers and paperbacks and ebooks and textbooks and even scrolls and things could be considered books. CHM: ∴ Ahhh, that was too vague. Sorry! CHM: ∴ If I find one, I'll tell you. CCC: Uhh, okay? CCC: Thanks? CCC: What can you tell me about my planet? CCC: Hatred and Hematite CHM: ∵ We'll have to look it up. CHM: ∵ Sounds like it's got a lot of hatred and a lot of hematite on it though. CHM: ∴ Hematite is slightly magnetic! Hatred is a strong emotion. CCC: So magnetic hatred? CHM: ∴ Its possible. We haven't been. CHM: ∴ We take notes on the lands we've seen before. CHM: ∵ Unless we have and just forgot. I think we mentioned we're very old. CCC: I know I felt a lot of hatred when I aw what jack did CHM: ∴ We did also... CCC: Kinda clinging to me even now CHM: ∴ I see. CHM: ∵ Jack's a dick. CCC: No shit CHM: ∴ We'll help find a way to vanquish him. CCC: Thank you CHM: ∵ Just take a deep breath and move forward. CCC: I don't know what else there is to ask CCC: wait CHM: ∵ It's all anyone can do when adversity strikes. CCC: What about Scarlet? CHM: ∵ What about Scarlet? CCC: What can you tell me about her? CHM: ∵ Avoid her. CCC: She's holding my derse body hostage CHM: ∵ And don't piss her off. CHM: ∴ I have nothing good to say. CCC: Kinda hard to do CCC: I already pissed her off CCC: Or enticed her CCC: Not sure CHM: ∵ Oh dear. CCC: I do know I don't like it CHM: ∵ Well try not to piss her off worse then? CCC: She's already drugging me CHM: ∵ And maybe hope something else takes her attention. CHM: ∵ Yeah....she'll do that. CCC: she does? CCC: What does it do? CHM: ∴ Does she know the Oracle is dead? CCC: Yeah CCC: Saw fit to taunt me about it CHM: ∵ Yeah, she'll do that, too. CHM: ∴ I can't see her motives. CCC: I thought she wanted to lure all the males into a death battle CHM: ∵ Really? CCC: Libby said so CHM: ∴ Oh! CHM: ∵ Well Libby knows--KNEW her better than we do probably. CHM: ∵ Sigh. CHM: ∵ I made myself sad again. CCC: Do you know her class? CHM: ∴ Scarlet? CCC: Yes CHM: ∴ I remember thinking for a long time she was a Heart player. CHM: ∴ Class... I can't recall. I know it wasn't mine, but I can't even remember mine now. CHM: ∵ You have a Class? CHM: ∴ I think I did! CHM: ∵ Ughh, why am I texting to you when you're right next to me? This is silly. CCC: ... CHM: ∵ Sorry, player, I'm getting too distraught to make much sense, I think. CHM: ∴ If you ever need us again, please save our handles! CCC: Already did CHM: ∴ We must console each other. CCC: Uhh, alright CCC: Sorry CCC: About not being able to save her CHM: ∵ It was probably expecting too much of you. CHM: ∵ But it's going to be hard not to blame you for ituntil we come to terms with it. CHM: ∴ She had been working so long to lead a group successfully through the game. The least we can do is pick up where she is unable to continue. CHM: ∵ Yeah. We'll keep our promise to help out. CCC: Thanks CCC: Let me know if I can help you too CHM ceased responding to memo. CHM ceased responding to memo. Category:Nyarla Category:Handmaidens